Magnetic cell separation is a technique in which magnetic fields are used to isolate cells within a fluid sample. Typically, magnetic particles are selectively attached to one or more desired cells using antibodies that bind to the cell surface. Cells having the attached magnetic particles then can be confined or deflected using an applied magnetic field to isolate the magnetically labeled cells from other analytes in the fluid sample.